


King Cobra

by GeekGasm



Series: The Monsta X Hybrid Oneshot Book [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cobra - Freeform, Edgeplay, F/M, Hybrids, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGasm/pseuds/GeekGasm
Summary: Hyungwon is your cobra hybrid boyfriend





	King Cobra

You sat there just looking at him with your arms crossed glaring at every girl who walked up to him. The way lights of the club danced off of his pastel pink hair. You tried not to think about how he wore the leather jacket and the black jeans you loved so much. When you told him you needed some space him fallowing you wasn't what you meant. And he knew it but the thing that made it worse was all he had to do was sit there. You felt someone elbow you in your side bring you out of your trance. You glared at your friend as you rubbed your side. 

" What was that for?" 

" Stop being a creep and just talk to him already." 

" No ." You muttered as watch another girl walk up to him. You crossed your arms as you glared at her. If looks could kill she would be 

" Well, this whole thing you two have was going to come to an end one day." 

You glared at her as you sipped the drink you had been nursing since you and she sat down. She rolled her eyes at you " Quit being such a party popper he's talking to other girls so go out there and dance on a guy in front of his face." She said as she started to dance in her seat. Your eyes couldn't help but drift back over to him as he ran his fingers through his hair long hair. The memory of the last night you two had together flashed through your head. The look he gave you when you tugged and pulled on his hair. Or how his hand felt fisted in your hair. 

You were brought out of your flashback by a stinging pain. You hissed as you looked at your best friend. " You know I'm really over this habit you have about abusing me." You hissed at her. She moved her eyes over to where he sat you turned your head to see his light brown eyes looking back at you. His lips pulled back in a smirk as he raised his glass still making eye contact with you. You grabbed yours and titled your glass towards him. He titled his drink towards you before taking a sip. You took a sip of yours still making eye contact with him. He turned his head to look at the red-haired guy sitting next to him. You put your drink back on the table when he turned away. You tried not to think about how bad it made you want to get his eyes back on you " Those damn brown eyes." You muttered as you looked at him " What!" You jumped as your best friend yelled in your ear. You shook your head as you gave her a small smile. You felt the hair stand up on the back of your neck as a shiver went down your spine you grabbed your wallet as you started to get up. " I'm going out for a smoke!" You yelled at her. The only sign of recognition you got was a head nod. You made sure you had your lighter and everything before you started walking for the side door. You looked at your phone as you walked to the door trying not to look at his table or him for that matter. 

You let go of the breath you didn't know you were holding as soon as the humid night air greeted you. You fanned your face as you started to regret not putting your hair up as it started to stick to the back of your neck. You walked to the side as you leaned on the side building as you lit your cigarette. You took a drag of it as you felt the tension leave your body as you shoulders dropped a little bit. You looked up to the sky as you took another hit out of the bars he had to pick this one. 

" I thought you quit." You didn't have to look over your shoulder to know he was standing behind you. You held your cigarette in your mouth as you turned to hand him your lighter. " I thought you did too." You said as you turned to look at those same damn brown eyes. He smiled at you as he took his cigarette out. It took everything in you not to ask him who that woman was that was sitting with him. 

He took the lighter out of your hand letting his fingers brush over your hand you stopped the gasp that almost left your mouth. You bit your lip as goosebumps started to raise on your skin. He gave you a smirk as he looked at you. You shifted from one foot to the other as he looked at you. It should have bothered you that he was just staring and not saying anything. But it didn't you had the one thing you wanted all night his attention. You finished off your cigarette as you looked at him. 

You blew the smoke out of your mouth as you spoke to him " Take a picture it will last longer. " He dropped the cigarette to the ground then stepped on it " I could say the same to you," he said as he moved closer to you. You stepped back until your back hit the wall " What's wrong? Sweetheart do I make you nervous. " he asked as he put his hand above your head and leaned in close to you. " You know that answer to that." You said as you fought the urge to just wrap your arms around his neck. His skin always looked like porcelain so clear and unblemished. You bit your lip as you remembered how good his neck looked covered in marks, his lips kiss swollen, His hair all ruffled and messy and sticking to his forehead. 

You jumped as you felt his fingers pull your lip free. You looked to see his eyes looking back at you. " Hyungwon." You whispered as he towered over you. You shivered as his cold finger traced over your lip pulling it free from your teeth. " Y/N." He said as his hand drifted down to your neck " You never answered my question beautiful ." He said as his hand ran down your body to your waist. You moved closer to him. You looked up at him as you bit your lip aging. If some "You're going to bruise those pretty lips before I get a chance to bite them." He said as he pulled your lip free once more. You sighed as he pulled your body against his. He ran his nose over the four small puncture wounds on your neck. " Why did you come after me." You muttered as you wrapped your arms around him " Because your mine or have you forgotten that." He said as he kissed the marks on your neck. 

It pissed you off no matter how hard you tried to pretend that he didn't have an affect you. He knew he did no matter how hard you tried to play hard to get. By his nature and instinct, he already had you. Hell, he did have your mind and body. You wouldn't be surprised if the name Chae Hyungwon was engraved in your soul and he knows it. You felt his arms wrap around you as he dropped his head into your shoulder " Why did you leave?" He muttered, " I told you why and besides I was coming back home tomorrow." 

"Too long." 

" Hyungwon I was only gone for two days." 

" It hurt knowing that you left before I could tell you nothing is going on between me and Wendy." 

" Wendy?" 

" The brown-haired woman you saw me with before you left." 

" I was only coming to see my cousin then I was going to be on the next plane back home." You told him as you pulled back to look him in the eye. You brushed your fingers under his eye you could feel his scales that was placed there. He leaned more into your hand to feel your warmth. " I slept in the same bed for years but I never knew how cold it was without you." You smiled as you ran your fingers through his hair " Your always cold." You said as you leaned up to kiss him. He pushed you back against the wall as he started to kiss you back. He grabbed your hips and lifted you up the wall. You locked your legs around his hips. Your head fell back as he started to kiss your neck. Your mouth dropped open in a moan as he rolled his hips forward. " Hyungwon..wait." You said as you tried to pull him from your neck. " Hyungwon!" You yelled as you felt his fangs prick your skin. He let out a hiss of displeasure as he moved his head to make eye contact with you. His eyes were a golden brown his true eye color. You ran your fingers through his hair lightly tracing your nails over scalp " I know I know but we can't do this out here." You told him as you wiggled your hips. 

He narrowed his eyes at you as he let you down. You fixed your dress as you tried not to look like you two almost had sex in an alley. He sighed in announce as he grabbed your hand and started pulling you towards an all-black car. He opened the passenger door for you he looked at you waiting for you to get in. You looked at the car " Hyungwon who's car is this?" He walked away from the car and up to you " I have been trying to have patience the whole night now I can either fuck on you the hood of the car or you can get in the damn car." He hissed in your ear you felt a shiver go down your spine his hiss only came out when he was feeling very impatient or when his self-control was very thin. 

You got in the car with no hesitation. You knew if you kept asking him questions he would lose it and fuck you on the hood of the car. You moved a little in your seat as you tried not to let the thought of him fucking you on the hood of the car get to you. You jumped when you heard the car door slam shut as he slid inside the driver seat. You pressed your legs together hoping he wouldn't smell how excited you just got. He looked at you before starting the car. You tried not to move or even twitch but it as hard with the hum of the car and Hyungwon's actions from earlier. 

You jumped when he placed his cold hand on the inside of your thigh. Your breath hitched as his hand moved up your dress. You opened your legs wider for him. You moaned when his fingers brushed over your clit " Mmmhh no underwear." He said as he pushed in one finger your teeth clamped down your bottom lip as your hand gripped the door. " i-i-I wanted to surprise you." you managed to get out. He hummed in approval as he started to push his finger in and out. Your mouth dropped open when you felt his thumb start to rub on your clit at the same time. Your back arched in the seat as you felt your climax about to hit you. You shut your eyes and bit your knuckle to keep from crying out. So close so so close... 

You didn't stop the whine that left your mouth when he pulled his hand away from you. " Hyungwon." You opened your eyes to see him smiling at the road. " Did you say something Y/N?" he said with a teasing grin on his face. You tried to rub your thighs together to get some type of friction keyword being tried as soon as you started to close your legs Hyungwon smacked you thigh. You whined in the back of your throat " Hyungwon pl-" Your words were cut off when he started to rub harder. You let out a yell as your back arched off the seat once more. You shut your eyes tight waiting for your orgasm to hit you. 

" Hyungwon!" You yelled out in frustration because he moved his hand away aging. He let out a chuckle " That's for leaving me for two days." You whined as your legs started to shake as he brushed his fingers along your slit. " I didn't have a choice." You whined as you tried to push your hips down into his hand. He moved his hand away from you. Your breath hitched as you watch him bring his hand to his mouth and lick his fingers clean. He turned to look at you as he stopped the car " If you behave yourself I might just let you cum tonight hmm?" he said as he got out the car. He walked over to your side and opened the door for you. 

You got out the car on wobbly legs. He smiled at you as he back against the car "It's amazing how you're like this and I barely touched you." He said as grabbed your hand to make sure you don't fall or trip. You looked up at your best friend house and prayed that she would stay out all night or you wouldn't be able to face her in the morning after this. Every time you walked and your legs brushed together you could feel wet you were. You managed to make it to the door without causing a scene. As soon as you opened the door he lifted you up grabbing you by your thighs. Your legs locked around his hips as he kicked the door shut. He pressed you against the wall next to the stairs " If you don't want her to see tell where to go." He said as you pushed the jacket off his shoulders " Upstairs down the hall to the right." 

You said as you reached for the bottom of his shirt. He pulled you away from the wall as he started to carry you up to the room. You gripped his hair as you pulled his head back as you started to suck and bite on his neck. You heard him hiss low in his throat as you bite down hard on the side of his neck. You felt the air leave your lungs as your back crashed into the door. You couldn't stop the laugh that left your lips he tried to open the door with you in his arms. 

He opened the door and walked to drop you on the bed. You laughed as you watched him kick the door closed and take off his shirt. You watched Hyungwon lean against the door " Show your King how you much you missed him." He said as he watched you on the bed. You sat up on your knees as you reached for the bottom of your dress to pull it off. You tried not to look excited as he watched you. You made eye contact with him as laid down the bed you made sure that he good view before you started running your hand down your body. " If you give me a good show baby girl I will give you a reward," he said as you started running your left hand under your bra. 

You gasped as your right hand started to trail down your body. You looked at him under your lashes as you started to rub your clit in small circles. You shut your eyes as you started to bit your lip. " Harder." You whined as you started to rub harder. You jumped as you felt his hands trailing up your thighs. " Did I say tell you to stop." He said you shivered as you felt his breath ghost over you. " No." You moaned out him kiss you thigh "It's only been two days and your this sensitive. " he said as he licked up your core. Your back arched off the bed as he held your hips down. " Hyungwon!" You yelled as you felt his tongue slip inside you. He wrapped his arms around your thighs " I owe you a reward don't I." You opened your eyes to see him looking at you. " Yes." He let go of your thighs as he moved up your body " Tell what do you want my queen." You wrapped your arms around his neck " You...I want you." He traced his lips over yours " As you wish." He said as he kissed you. You bucked your hips into his " Please hurry." You begged. 

He chuckled as he unbuttoned his pants " So needy." he said as kicked his pants off. You turned your head and bit the side of his neck. The only warning you got was a hiss before he thrust into you. You locked your legs around his hips as you shut your eyes. He put his head in your shoulder as he put one hand at the base of your neck and other holding you thigh trying to keep in place " Fuck." He muttered as he started to thrust in and out of you. You let out a squeal as he turned around to lay on his back. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you snuck fully down on him. His hands gripped your hips as he pushed you farther down till your legs started to shake " Ride me." Your legs shook as you started to slowly ride him. Your head dropped back as you started to feel your orgasm build-up. " Go faster," he said bucking up into you. You placed your hands on his chest so you wouldn't fall over. You opened your eyes to see his hair sticking to his forehead and his mouth wide open his fangs and his forked tongue was on full display. You bit your lip as you tried to move your hips faster. He planted his feet as he held your hips in place as he started to thrust up into you. You shut your eyes as the orgasm you been denied twice hit you. You saw black spots dance across your closed eyelids as you mouth dropped open into a moan of his name. You laid down on his chest as you tried to get air back in your lungs. 

" Are you ok?" You looked at him as you gave him a lazy smile " Yeah." He smiled at you " Good." He told you as he flipped the two of you over. You looked at up at him surprised. " We're not done." He said as trailed his nose up your neck over the bite mark. He kissed the mark as he started to thrust into you aging. " t-t-Too much." You said as you placed your hands on his shoulders to try and push him away. He took your hands in his and pushed them down by your head. As he started to go faster. You let out a scream as the overstimulation started to be too much. " Can you give me one more beautiful," he said in your ear. You shook your head not trusting your voice. " Yes, you can." He said as he angled his hips and hit that one spot. Your nails dug into his hand as your body started to twitch as your second orgasm. You whimpered as you felt him cum inside you as he bites the other side of your neck. " Forever Mine." He said as he kissed the spot he just bit you wrapped your arms around him as he laid his head on your shoulder " Forever yours." were the last words you mumbled as you fell asleep.


End file.
